Drabbling Here, Drabbling There, Drabbling Everywhere!
by charleybec
Summary: A collection of drabbles, short written pieces of exactly 100 words each based around Maria, Georg and the children. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So these are a collection of drabbles, short written pieces based around a word or an idea of _exactly _100 words each. All of these have appeared previously on the TSOM ProBoards forum. I've written a bunch more that no one has seen yet and these will be posted next chapter.**

**Telegram**

Barely two hours had passed since Maria returned to the Abbey. The familiarity of her old room was comforting; yet somewhat now foreign to the life she had chosen to live.

She spent time in prayer, preparing for the vows she would take the following day.

A knock came at the door. Opening it, Sister Sophia wordlessly handed her the telegram, then left. Maria read the note smiling to herself.

_Dearest Maria STOP You are sincerely missed by all especially by myself STOP I long for tomorrow when I take you as my wife STOP With all my heart Georg._

XxXxXx

**Silence**

_You can't marry someone… when you're in love with someone else, can you?_ It had only been a second since he'd spoken those words, but the following silence seemed to last forever.

Like in slow motion, he moved towards her. Gently and affectionately he cupped her face. Looking deep into her eyes, he searched for the answers to questions he hadn't asked. Her eyes only reflected the love she felt for him.

He slowly and tenderly joined his lips with hers; warm, soft lips that ignited a fire inside him. Her sigh of relief as they parted broke the silence.

XxXxXx

**Harmonica**

Maria glanced around her meager possessions deciding what to pack.

_Seven children! What on earth was she going to do with seven children?_ She wondered before the answer came to her. Music!

There lying at the bottom of the bureau drawer was a harmonica. Belonging to her uncle, she'd never played it. She picked it up, laughing to herself. _Honestly, who in their right mind would ever think to play such a ridiculous thing?_

Although it was smaller and easier to pack, Maria put it back. Instead she grabbed her large and slightly cumbersome guitar and the left the room.

XxXxXx

**Wedding Picture**

It had stood pride of place for years, sitting right on the center of the desk. He looked at it everyday, remembering and longing to be with her once more. But it was not to be so, she was gone and for a time, he'd thought his life had ended too.

Now his life had changed. It was because of another. A beautiful, enthusiastic, young lady. Like a whirlwind she'd entered his life, stolen his heart. Now it was her photograph he put in pride of place on the center of his desk. Maria, his wife on their wedding day.

XxXxXx

**Fish**

They all had been walking for a long time, food had now run scarce and Georg was worried. Finally they came across a bubbling brook. Thankful for the cool, running water, they all took their fill.

Suddenly Gretl pointed to the many fish swimming in the stream. Without any tackle and line, Georg sharpened a large stick in an attempt to catch a fish using spear fishing.

Maria and the children sat and watched as Georg missed hitting the first fish and went plunging into the cold water.

Coming up dripping wet out of the water, everyone laughed except Georg.

XxXxXx

**Disaster**

It had been a disaster.

She'd hoped to present the children and impress him with their singing. Instead, she'd presented them dripping wet, dressed in play clothes made of drapes.

They'd argued and she'd been far too outspoken; it was one of her worst faults really. Then he'd dismissed her.

Maria's heart sank at the knowledge of leaving the children she'd come to love. But then they both heard it. Singing. The Captain left her to find the children. A song, a reunion, then a heartfelt apology.

Maria smiled to herself. Maybe it hadn't been such a disaster after all.

XxXxXx

**Mountain**

He sat up, seeing Maria furious. "A mountain? Georg really! I don't care how 'poetic' your description was; no woman wants to be called a mountain. You shouldn't be so mean commenting on my weight, especially since I'm carrying _your_ child."

"But sweetheart, schnuckiputzi, snooky-ookims…"

"No Georg, I'm going home, alone. And that chocolate-caramel ice-cream I bought? You can't have it, it's all mine."

As Maria stomped away, he called "Maria!" She turned, seeing him jingling the car keys. "Looking for these?" He smirked.

She snatched them out of his hand. "You're walking home."

"That'll take forever!"

"Exactly!" she sneered.

XxXxXx

**Rolf's Bicycle**

They danced, spinning towards and away from each other. Their eyes locked before Liesl started to move away. Impulsively, Rolf grabbed and kissed her.

Like a coward he ran away, leaving Liesl alone in the gazebo.

Rolf seized his bicycle and rode off into the rain. The storm was fierce, immediately he was drenched to the skin. Rolf could barely see through the dark and the teaming rain. It was therefore surprising when the wheel of the bicycle hit a large pothole in the center of the path.

Rolf flew through the air, landing in a large pile of mud.

XxXxXx

**Red**

Georg sat nervously on the edge of the bed waiting for his bride to return. She'd gone to change into something more comfortable.

She'd given him sensual and passionate kisses, before leaving him half-dressed, mad with desire, begging for more. Although inexperienced, Maria was surprisingly enthusiastic, however on second thoughts, perhaps not so surprising after all.

Suddenly his mouth dropped wide open in surprise. She'd reappeared, dressed in the most revealing red bridal lingerie, showing her curves and just the right amount of skin. Aroused by the sight of his wife, Georg knew this would be a night to remember.

XxXxXx

**Admire**

Standing at the top of the stairs waiting, the organ began to play. Down the other end of the church, nuns gathered behind the iron gate. A flash of white and she was there!

Stepping through the gate, Maria joined the awaiting children. Her bouquet was handed to her as she took a final gaze back at the nuns who were once her family.

Commencing her long walk down the aisle, she moved gracefully, her dress beautiful and elegant. Georg stood straight and regal, admiring the sight of his bride coming towards him, his heart bursting with love for her.

XxXxXx

**Admire (second attempt)**

Maria leant back against the bathroom door listening to the shower being turned off. She watched as her husband pulled aside the shower curtain, grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself.

Stepping out of the shower, the towel wrapped around his waist, he gave her an inquisitive look. "Why do you stare at me that way?"

Maria laughed, a mischievous grin on her face. "Oh just _admiring_ the view."

He looked at her intensely while he quickly removed her robe, dropping it to the floor. "Two can play at that game I think," he murmured as he kissed her.

XxXxXx

**Telephone (This one formed the start of my other story "Kiss The Girl, Rock The Boat")**

Maria entered Georg's study seeing him at his desk talking on the telephone. She waited patiently until his conversation ended before sliding herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Quickly the intensity of their kisses escalated, when suddenly the phone rang again. Maria groaned as Georg pulled out of their embrace, giving her an apologetic half-smile.

Before Georg could answer it, she grabbed the receiver. "I'm sorry he's busy right now," she said before hanging it up. Maria laughed at Georg's astonished expression.

"Now, where were we?" she asked before kissing him passionately again.

**So I hope you enjoyed them. Please send me a review and say which ones you enjoyed the most, or if you have any ideas of new words to base the next set of drabbles on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions**

She'd been initially hesitant, slightly questioning whether to have another baby when all the other children were grown up, able to take care of themselves. However when he came along, she fell in love instantly, treasured their special moments together.

Maria tried to ignore the persistent questions like when would he get his first tooth? Or when would he crawl? But finally at almost one year of age, he was on the move! After stopping him for the fourth time from grabbing Gretl's doll, she knew the answer to the final question. It was time to get out the playpen.

XxXxXx

**More**

From the very first moment his lips met hers, she knew she wanted more. The soft and tender way he kissed her, the feel of his tongue exploring her mouth. How his kisses travelled over her face, those feather-light kisses that sent shivers down her spine. The way his hands ran gently through her hair then down her back to caress her body.

The words of love he whispered in her ear, the feel of his warm breath on her cheek, and how he cupped her face in his hands to kiss her again. Yes, she knew she wanted more.

XxXxXx

**Grief**

The feeling of sorrow and grief was totally consuming. Standing at the graveside, his seven children beside him, Georg was unable to comprehend what had happened. His beautiful wife Agathe was dead, gone from this world.

Nothing could have prepared him for those words, words that told of sickness and death. Hoping for the best, trying not to fear the worst, he'd clung onto the hope that she'd recover. But it wasn't to be so.

Watching her coffin being lowered into the ground, he closed his heart, blocking out the pain, knowing he'd never love again.

But he was wrong…

XxXxXx

**Different**

"Excuse me sir, I don't know your signal," Maria asked, feigning innocence.

"You may call me Captain." With that he turned and strode purposefully out of the room.

Who did she think she was? A slip of a woman sent from the Abbey as the new governess to his children. Already she infuriated him, her cheek, her insolence! How on earth was she to maintain the disciple that his household ran under? What would she come up with next?

His children and the tricks they played made it certain she wouldn't last. But somehow, something told him she was different.

XxXxXx

**Ring**

"Do you have the ring?" the Bishop asked.

Max silently placed the ring on the open Bible, which was passed over to Georg who took it. It was a simple band of gold, made and refined by fire. The circular ring represented their love: while it had a beginning, it would have no end.

Georg placed the ring on Maria's slender finger, holding her hand gently as he did so. The Bishop said the final words and then it was done, they were married. Slowly and lovingly Georg leant forward towards his bride, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

XxXxXx

**Passion**

Maria's eyes were alight in fiery passion. "I am NOT finished yet!"

"Oh yes you are… Captain!" Maria's eyes widened. Georg's rage had escalated so quickly that it took him a second to realise his mistake, and another second to correct it. "… Frauline."

He narrowed his eyes as he told her to return to the Abbey. Suddenly he watched her passion disappear. Maria was crestfallen as her opportunity to reach out to him for the children was gone.

Humbled after hearing the children sing, Georg apologised to Maria and he saw relief wash over her face, her passion returned.

XxXxXx

**Release**

They'd spend the last few hours together in the gazebo, sometimes talking but mainly kissing. After denying their feelings for each other for the longest time, the relief at finally being able to express themselves was great.

Again and again they kissed and embraced, discovering new things about each other, enjoying the time spent together.

But as the darkness gave way to the light of the new day, Georg knew it was time to go. They walked silently up to her room where they kissed passionately and embraced again. Difficult as it was, Georg finally released her and said goodnight.

XxXxXx

**Laughter**

Maria lay in the center of the luxurious bed in their honeymoon suite. She didn't know whether she was in pleasure or in pain. What Georg was doing to her was just too much!

"Oh, oh!" she cried as he continued focusing his attention on her body. She wriggled and squirmed under him as his body now covered hers. His hands roaming where she'd never believed that they would.

"Georg, please…" she pleaded with him. "Stop, I ask you!"

"Stop?" Georg looked up surprised. "You mean you don't like me tickling you?"

"No," Maria replied through her laughter. "I don't!"

**_A/N: So just a few more that I had some fun writing while my 'real life' is still crazy. As before, please leave me a review with _****_which ones you liked and ideas for other 'drabble' words!_**


End file.
